


That Peculiar Human Who Brought Out Her Smile

by MadHatterCaptain



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, kinda spoiler for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterCaptain/pseuds/MadHatterCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says; Colonel Hardy causes Faora to smile twice in, what is to her, a short time span.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Peculiar Human Who Brought Out Her Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic. Very short. Not really meant to be more than a cute, fluffy "what-if" that doesn't have any padding to support it. It has somewhat spoilers for Man of Steel. So, don't read if you don't want to know. This is operating under the pretense that Faora was certain they were going to die. In case it's been forgotten, the first time he made her smile was in the movie.

The ship was hurdling downward, no doubt to their imminent demise. Faora-Ul **would not** let this stand. She would not let **him** have the last words, even if they were of the utmost taste and coated with dignity and honor.

" _To die by your side has been an intriguing privilege_ ," she whispered into his ear, causing the soldier to jump.

Strangely, instead of scorning her words - as she could sense he would not, but Faora had every certainty that this human’s other teammates would - this Colonel Hardy smirked, an infuriatingly humorous snark in his eyes. The expression took her so off her guard that her mind changed. Perhaps she would let him get in the last words she had wanted to claim for herself;

"Damn, I wish we could have went out for drinks," he muttered, a full bloom grin spreading quickly across his face.

And, for the second time, the demeanor and attitude of this human made her smile.


End file.
